


Tedious

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fun With Ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Merlin is away. Everything is tedious.





	Tedious

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my franchise, no monies for me

Tedious. Everyone and everything was tedious.

Leon wouldn’t shut up about grain reports and garrison updates and which knights had been skiving off of training. Gaius kept extending invitations to dine with him in the physician’s chambers. When Arthur finally agreed in the name of politeness, the old man kept nattering on about the weather, Geoffrey’s bunions, and how the king should eat his soup.

Weapons training was monotonous and dull. All the brass fixtures in Arthur’s room were excessively polished. The king couldn’t decide which hurt more, how his eyes ached from the shining glare or how his head pounded from George’s inane jokes about buffing. Petitioners couldn’t be arsed to bring forward any interesting grievances. So-and-so’s cow had gotten into whoever’s garden. Whatshisname kept dumping his chamber pot in the middle of the street. Dull.

Traitorous Gwen, who might have lent a sympathetic ear to Arthur’s plight, had the nerve to brush the king off each night. Though she claimed to be “tired,” Arthur knew that she was actually spending her evenings in the company of Lancelot. Not that he’d followed her. Well, maybe he had a bit.

Everything was stupid and tedious and awful. And each day was just a repeat of the same taxing drivel. Until…

“Let’s have you, lazy daisy!”

“Merlin! You’re back? Already? I thought you’d be gone another week.”

“Yes, well, Gwaine rode out to tell me how miserable you’ve been and I decided to cut my visit short.”

“But your mother…”

“Has a new gentleman friend who is keeping her occupied. Anyway, I invited them to visit Camelot next month. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Hunith is always welcome in the castle. Although I thought you’d want to spend more time with your old friends in Ealdor.”

“I don’t really get on with them like I used to. And… I missed you, you prat. It just wasn’t the same without you there.”

Realizing what he’d said, Merlin looked at the floor and blushed.

It was too much. Arthur grabbed Merlin, pulling him onto the bed in a tight hug. Without thinking, Merlin placed a gentle kiss against Arthur’s neck. The king sighed contentedly.

“I missed you, too,” Arthur whispered, pressing his lips into Merlin’s hair. “It’s been so tedious with you away.”


End file.
